Cult of Mars
The Cult of Mars is a post-war religious cult that acts as the guiding religion of Caesar's Legion. It's the official state religion in all territories controlled by the Legion and is based around the worship of the ancient God of War, Mars, previously worshipped in Ancient Rome. Since the Legion is based around the Roman Empire, the worship of Mars was resurrected as well. Overview The Cult of Mars is the official state religion of Caesar's Legion and is the only legal religion allowed in Legion controlled territories. It's based around the Mars, the Roman God of War, and claims that Caesar is his son and that he cleansed the Earth in nuclear fire to rebirth human civilization. It's highly militarisitc and is sustained through the indoctrination of young tribal children when they're young to preserve the faith and justifies the Legion's militaristic, cruel, and imperialistic nature. Beyond the Legion's territories however, the Cult of Mars is viewed as a violent and dangerous cult, especially since its leaders and adherents kidnap and brainwash unfortunate wastelanders into the cult to keep it and the Legion alive. As a result, any artifact and relic based around the cult is destroyed when found by outside parties, mainly the New California Republic and its military. Sites are found in Legion territories and are mainly makeshift temples made from buildings or surviving churches stripped of their Christian iconography, symbols and identity and are replaced with Legion banners and relics, portraits and statues of Mars. Beliefs The Cult of Mars believes that the ancient God of War, Mars, was responsible for instigating the Great War in 2077 and destroyed human civilization in nuclear fire. The cult states that the destruction of pre-war human civilization was necessary to clense humanity of its sins; greed, corruption, laziness, and "deluded materialism and ideals". Caesar (originally known as Edward Sallows) is the son of Mars and as his son, he is to lead the Legion and no one is to question his supreme and divine authority. Later on, the Caesar of the Legion, the title of the Legion's leader, was also deemed the Messager of Mars by the cult's priests and is used to keep the faith alive for when Sallow dies, which he did in 2281 putside of Hoover Dam. Adherents to the Cult of Mars, all members of the Legion, are to carry out their divine duty which is military service and war for men and women are demanded that they give birth to sons to train more soldiers. The Legion is to conquere and subjugate all rival tribes and city-states/nation-states that are modeled after pre-war society must be destroyed to allow for humanity's "rebirth". War is essential to this rebirth and any male who refuses to serve or can't is either killed or enslaved as an act of "redemption" in the eyes of Mars. Notable Adherents *Caesar/Edward Sallow - The Founder and first Caesar of the Legion, Edward Sallow, later known as Caesar, was the central figure of the Cult of Mars alongside Mars himself and was held to a high degree of worship by his followers. His authority was not questioned and his status in the religion is equivalent to Jesus in Christianity. *Joshua Graham - A close-advisor of Caesar and the first Legate, Joshua Graham was a convert to the Cult of Mars from Mormonism and remained a member of the cult until 2277 after he was defeated at Hoover Dam. He was then punished with being burnt to death for his defeat, but he survived and converted back to Mormonism and now wages a personal crusade against the Cult of Mars. *Aurelius of Phoenix - The Legion's Governor of Arizona, Aurelius of Phoenix was a leading figure of the Cult of Mars in the Arizona territories and served as the second highest spiritual figure in the former state next to the High Priest of Phoenix, the religious leader of the cult in Arizona. After the death sof Caesar and Lanius, Aurelius took over as Caesar of the Legion until his death in 2282. *Marius of Phoenix - Marius was the Legate of the Legion in 2281 after Lanius was killed and was the military leader of Arizona as well. He survived the destruction of Nova Roma and took over as Caesar of the Legion in 2282 after Aurelius was killed. He remains the current acting Caesar of the Legion. *Aurelio of the North - Commander and Leader of the Army of the North, Aurelio of the North is the leader of the Legion's territories in the Pacific Northwest established after the expedition to the region. In 2283, he broke away from Marius' control and declared himself the new Caesar of the Legion and the successor to Caesar. Category:Post-War Factions Category:Religions Category:Caesar's Legion